


Grandfathers Can Be Gross

by Magenta_Speedster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emetophilia, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Underage - Freeform, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Speedster/pseuds/Magenta_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yiffymorty, and the sindump we did for him!</p><p>A continuation of a ficlet I wrote on tumblr, where Rick pissed in Morty's lap while they were dry-humping and, well... Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfathers Can Be Gross

Rick leaned back in his chair, piloting the ship with his foot as he sipped from one of the bottles of alien liquor he and Morty had just picked up from an intergalactic trade market. Morty sat next to him, shifting and watching him drink. The teen still remembered the last time they’d flown. When Rick had seemed so angry, but had then pissed all over him. They’d come soaked in urine, warm and wet, and it had been one of the hottest things Morty had ever experienced. Afterwards, Rick had made a promise. Or, well, a suggestion. That next time he would piss in Morty’s mouth.  
Morty hadn’t been brave enough to ask. He was… Still new to their sexual relationship, and, well, Rick was the master there. But every time Rick started heavily drinking, every time he watched his throat swallow down his liquor…He hoped.  
Rick noticed Morty fidgeting, and pulled the bottle from his lips, looking at him. Little slut had been desperate for days, and he knew what it was that the teen wanted. But he wanted to have him begging for it. It wasn’t rare for Rick to know the kink that his current partner wanted filled, but it was rare that he was around the partner long enough to make them beg him for it. To make them wait, and wait for days. He hadn’t touched Morty in a week. Hadn’t even taken him in the ship in a week. Rick had left the teen trying to deal with his raging hormones on his own, knowing that all the kid wanted was for his grandfather to fucking piss on him.  
Rick tipped the bottle back again, watching how Morty’s eyes followed its decent down his throat. He was performing, he knew, but he couldn’t help it for Morty. The kid was a desperate slut, and the idea only made Rick want more and more to make him wait.  
“Hey M-MEEURGHorty.” He asked, taking control of the wheel, finally, with a hand, his other still wrapped firmly around the neck of his bottle. “H-How’s about you and I find a nice p-planet to get f-fEEUURRPPcked up on- P-Put this liquor to g-good use?”  
Morty just rolled his eyes in response. Great. This was going to be one of those nights. His grandfather would get all hyped on whatever drugs were laying around the ship, get totally wasted, be all over Morty, and then pass out before he could finish anything, leaving Morty to jerk it by himself. It always promised to be amazing and, yeah, it was nice to see his grandfather happy, but it always fucking sucked for Morty. He shrugged though, sighing. “F-Fine Rick. Sure. Whatever.”  
Rick grinned to himself, as he redirected their path to a small solar system that catered to long-term guests looking to fill kinks and desires. The aliens here were resistant to all sorts of diseases, for those that hadn’t brought a partner along, and were excellent tradespeople, able to find any drug, no matter how rare. Their chunks of entirely water-covered rock would have been useless, if they had not decided to build a thriving utopia over top of it, and cover that space with fine hotels and brothels. As it stood, they were the leading species on interdimensional pleasure seeking, and luckily not part of the Galactic Federation yet.  
Rick maneuvered through the skyscraper-height buildings, joining a line of ‘traffic’ headed into what looked like a giant, swirling space station, planet-side. He turned on the radio, shooting a quick sequence of commands into his headset. An alien seemed to scream back at him in another language, and Morty watched as Rick parked in a tight space, a pad among hundreds of thousands of similar pads, with seemingly no way off of it.  
“R-Rick?” He asked, getting out of the ship and standing on the landing pad. Above him stretched hundreds of other pads, with aliens embarking and taking off, and others getting out. It seemed to defy all logic, but then he remembered something of Rick’s lessons in gravity. The whole thing was spinning, and even though it seemed to be slow, it was creating its own ‘gravity’ to keep people plastered to their respective side. His stomach lurched when he looked out of the front of the thing, and noticed that they, in fact, were currently upside down, feet planted into the expanse of space.  
Rick gathered all of his booze into a duffel bag, shoved in his portal gun and a… Ray gun. Couldn’t be too careful, and added in the few packets of K-Lax he’d been saving for a special occasion. As he pulled back, he noticed Morty’s face was a little green, and he rolled his eyes. “F-Fuck Morty. G-Gonna lose your lunch just because of a-a little grav-spin?” The older scientist shook his head, taking a swig from his flask, and tugged Morty by the elbow onto a pair of disc-shaped mats on the side of the pad. A screen flipped down in front of him, scanned his iris, and then the world faded around them, only to be replaced by a gorgeous hotel lobby, crammed with all manner of unnamable species. It was gaudily decorated, showing off the finery that the owners could afford. Rick strode up to the counter like he was the owner, and Morty had to scramble to get his bearings now that his world wasn’t spinning, and follow after him.  
“A room for a c-couple, yeah. K-King size.” Rick was telling the alien behind the counter. Morty found her beautiful. She had a gracious amount of cleavage, colored in pinks and greens, spilling out of a tight red top. Her hair was made of eels, it looked like, and it was alive, the creatures raised their heads and gazed at Morty like he was a meal. Her body was lithe, and Morty found his eyes raking her, from the eels covering her head, to her slender, clawed fingers, all the way to the six anthropoid legs barely concealed by the counter. He normally wasn’t attracted to aliens that weren’t at least, mostly human but…  
Rick suddenly hit him, hard, on the back of his head. “M-Morty. Y-Ya dick. He shook his head, chuckling. “I-I know you’re a f-fucking horndog, but I brEEEUURPPP-brought you here to fuck you. Not-not watch you get hard on some piece of Florbian ass.” He grabbed the now fully embarrassed Morty by the wrist, tugging him towards an elevator. As the mortified teen was dragged away by his wrist, the Florbian stood, her tentacle-creature hair bobbing in Morty’s direction as the elevator doors closed in front of him.  
Rick leaned against the side, glugging down another couple swallows of whatever was in his flask. “C-Can’t believe y-you were pining over a Florbian Morty. S-Shit.”  
Morty shrugged, glancing at his grandfather. It wasn’t like their relationship was exclusive. And that both of them hadn’t had wandering eyes before. “I-I don’t see what th-the big problem was Rick.”  
Rick chuckled heartily, and smirked. “Y-You see th-those eel things? On its head? F-Florbian’s h-have no genitalia M-Morty. If y-you fucked one, you fuck those eels. Y-You wanna f-fuck an eel MEEEUUURPP-Morty?” He paused. “Th-They’re actually not b-bad lays M-Morty. Just not-not your type, you feel?”  
Morty rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and slowly relaxed. Maybe he’d get lucky, and actually get lucky. Rick was in a really flirty mood. And he could tell by the bulge that Rick was standing sideways to try to hide that the man was already hard. It infuriated Morty to no end that he never knew what his older partner was thinking. Rick could read him like a book, and Morty knew that. But he never seemed to know what new, half-cocked idea was rolling around in the others head.  
But Rick knew. Fuck he knew. And once little horny ass Morty knew what his grandfather was planning. Oh boy.  
The elevator pinged, dragging Rick Sanchez out of his twisted revelry and into reality, where he had to make sure those things happened. He walked towards the door that his keycard told him was his, and pushed Morty lightly in before shutting and locking the door behind them.  
Morty bounced on the edge of the bed as he gazed around the hotel room. He was surprised to find it… Clean. Nice. The species that lived here had to really pretty proud of their planet. And, thankfully, the bed was un-creaky. Though, if he thought about it, the walls were probably sound-proofed anyway. He turned his head, watching Rick throw the duffle bag onto the bed, and start rifling through the contents. Rick laid the various bottles out on a table beside the bed, taking several and pouring them in equal parts into an empty liquor bottle he’d found on the ship. Morty almost frowned, until the older man looked over his shoulder and have a simple command. “Strip.”  
Morty had never been out of his clothes so quickly before. He tossed his shirt over into the corner, and followed it with his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, sitting back in his place on the bed. Rick sat beside him then, after having carefully shed his labcoat onto the table with the alcohol. He took a few swigs from his concoction, before offering it to Morty.  
The teen took one sniff, and turned up his nose. “J-Jeez Rick. H-How can you drink that stuff?” Morty shook his head, shoving the drink back at Rick. “Y-You drink what you want. But… U-Uh… Can we…?” His voice trailed off. He was never confident in asking Rick for sex. It just… Didn’t work well for him. Either the man teased him, or was completely oblivious to what Morty was asking.  
This time, though, Rick just gave him a sickening grin, one that had Morty’s cock twitching to life in his lap. “J-Jesus fuck Morty. Y-You think I’d really b-bring you here and make you ask for-for it?” He chuckled, tipping back his bottle again and letting it slosh down his throat. As he lifted it from his lips, he wiped his sleeve across his chin, inevitably missing the thing streak of spittle mixed with bile. And that was the only thing Morty hated. It was so gross, once Rick had his mouth on his, but at this point he’d gotten used to the taste. And plus, alcohol was something no respecting Sanchez would ever give up. Rick would sooner stop adventuring, Beth would stop her veterinary practice, before either would give up booze. And someday, inevitably, Morty would follow in their footsteps.  
Rick raised a brow, and grinned. “O-Okay M-Morty, listen. I-I’m not going to make you beg f-for your grandpa’s c-cock. I know you f-fucking EEEUUURRPP need me i-in you Morty. B-But I do know you want somethin’- You want Grandpa to d-do something special, h-huh?” He gave the teen a wicked smirk, as Morty floundered.  
“W-What?” Morty stammered, staring at him. “C-Come on R-Rick. D-Don’t do this. You k-know what I want…” Morty’s hands rubbed his naked thighs, and he shifted shyly.  
Rick just shrugged, standing and slowly began to shrug off his clothes. “A-Are you sure MEEUUUURRPP-Morty?” He set his clothes far out of the way, and Morty fucking knew that Rick was preparing for the general area to be soaked in piss. “I-I mean I know you want my dick M-Morty, but where? W-What do you want me to do?”  
Morty flushed entirely red, looking away from his grandfather’s stupid, smiling face. “I-I want you to p-piss in my mouth. L-Like you promised last time…” The teen’s eyes raised to Rick’s again finally, after a moment of awkward silence, only to see the man pointing at the floor. Morty scrambled off the bed, getting on his knees in front of him. He was rarely this obedient for Rick even in bed, unless there was the promise of something Morty really wanted, as there was now. The carpet was soft on his knees, surprisingly soft for the amount of species that had no doubt not only touched it but fucked on it. It had to be made of either a very rare material, or had been recently replaced.  
Morty wrapped his hands around Rick’s hips, gazing up at the other, as Rick wrapped one hand around his cock, and the other tangled in the kneeling teen’s soft curls. “B-Been purposely h-holding it all day f-for you ya, ya needy slut. D-Drinking a EEUUURPPPPP, lot too.” Rick glanced at him, raising a brow. “It-It’s gonna go everywhere. Y-You won’t be a-able to drink it-it all.”  
Morty flushed deeply, nodding. “I-I know. It’s okay.” The teen opened his mouth, pink tongue glistening with spit. Rick shuddered, and finally released, giving a groan as his stream soaked Morty’s face. He angled, when he saw the kid’s mouth full, splashing piss over the rest of Morty’s body, watching the teen’s cock twitch and fill. He’d been holding in a ridiculous amount, and once Morty had concentrated enough to swallow what he had, Rick went back to his face. Finally his stream slowed and ceased, and Morty swallowed once again, licking his lips and gazing up at Rick lustily.  
The older man breathed a hearty, desperate sigh, and handed his bottle over to Morty. “Drink. You’ll want some of t-this in your stomach, a-after the shit I just pissed i-in there.”  
Morty flushed, and took a long swig, before he was suddenly sputtering. “O-Oh j-jeez Rick! W-What th-the H-Hell??” His stomach started lurching, and he gripped it immediately. “R-Rick, I think I’m gonna-“ And then he was spitting up the piss, and the alcohol -and was so glad he hadn’t eaten yet-, all over Rick’s cock, at his head level.  
Morty pinwheeled backwards, laying on his back. Rick’s face was an unreadable wall, and he was just waiting for the explosion. Rick pounced on him, pinning the teen’s wriggling wrists with one hand, the boy squirming under him and muttering apology after apology. Rick just growled, and then ran his hand up Morty’s cheek, shoving his fingers in his mouth. “S-Suck.” Was his only word, and Morty complied, noting the lust in Rick’s voice. Rick would normally have used lube –he wasn’t cruel- but he knew that Morty had been fucking his fingers all week, and the scientist was too fucking desperate.  
He pushed one finger in, slick with Morty’s spit and what the kid had spit back up. Rick crooked the finger, massaging Morty’s prostate until he had the teen groaning underneath him, then he slid the second, stretching him liberally. They’d had sex plenty of times but Morty was a tight-ass, and Rick was huge. Bad combination. The older growled, moving his other hand from Morty’s wrists and stroking himself, trying to keep his cock slick with what Morty had spit up on him.  
Once he’d finally stretched Morty to the extent he could with one hand, Rick leaned over the boy, spreading his legs as he shoved into him. The squelch was obscene, and Morty groaned, hooking his ankles together around Rick’s waist. “A-Ah f-fuck Rick….!”  
Rick set up a rough pace, fetish outweighing foreplay. Morty attempted to keep up, thankful the carpet was so soft as Rick pounded him into it. His hands found Rick’s shoulders, and they began a writhing mess. Rick slammed into him harshly, bent over so he was laying fully against Morty, and Morty rolled his hips, both in an attempt to help Rick get deeper inside of him, and to work his cock between their piss-soaked bodies.  
He arched off the floor when, for the first time, Rick came first, moaning out a garbled noise, still working into Morty as he spilled into him. Morty came soon after, Rick grazing his prostate as he pulled free, the final straw that the teen needed to come.  
Morty lay there, panting, covered in all sorts of fluids, and still trying to catch up his mind with Rick’s actions. “Y-You… S-Shit…” He gazed up at Rick, noticing how tired and spent the man seemed. It was Rick had been holding something in, and had let it all out on Morty’s ass. “R-Rick?”  
Rick reached over to where Morty had dropped the bottle, and was thankful to find it still had some liquid in it. He tipped it back, leaning against the bed and drinking as Morty looked at him curiously. When the bottle was empty he tossed it towards the wall, shaking his head. “F-Fuck MEEEUURRRRPP-Morty.” The kid was still looking at him with doe-eyed innocence, and Rick sighed heartily again. “G-God Damn. T-That’s my kink y-you sick little slut.”  
Morty frowned, cocking his head to the side, and then sputtered, blushing deeply. “W-What, t-throwing up?”  
Rick rolled his eyes, retrieving his flask. “O-Oh my god M-Morty. D-Don’t sound like, like such a virgin. It’s called e-emetophilia. I-I like… When people puke on me. F-Fuck.” He shook his head, chugging down some of his un-named alcohol.  
Morty flushed then, leaning against the bed beside him, curling his knees to his chest, and feeling his thighs slick with even more fluids as he began to leak. “O-Oh.” He replied. He had a lot to learn above the depravity and various kinks of Rick Sanchez.  
The man suddenly stood quickly, hauling Morty up by his elbow. “C-Come on ya little shit. We need to get clean.”  
Morty nodded, and followed Rick into the bathroom, letting the older man turn on the water and guide them inside, and letting him bathe him. He wasn’t worried about being flirty, or trying to jump Rick in the shower. They had all night, after all. And he was sure, now, that he had far more to learn before he could even come close to considering himself Rick’s true partner. Every night together he seemed to learn something new. And… Fuck. It just got hotter and hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin with me @magenta_speedster!


End file.
